Secrets in the Shadows
by FairiesAndUnicorns
Summary: When questioned by his fellow guild mates about how he was susceptible to Larcade Dragneel's magic spell of pleasure, Rogue Cheney remembers his steamy fling with Minerva Orland two years prior to the battle with the Alvarez Empire. Rogue hasn't gone a single day without thinking about her, or longing to be with her again. Are they really over for good?
1. Memories

Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction story, which obviously makes this my first lemon as well, so please review so I can grow as a writer! This is a lemony love story between Minerva and Rogue. I do not use hardcore language, but this is still only appropriate for adults. Thank you for your understanding.

I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters, obviously. That honor belongs only to the esteemed Hiro Mashima.

The time this was written was just after chapter 521 of the Fairy Tail Manga was published. Events up until that chapter are taken into account in this fanfiction story. Any events portrayed after the fact, or in flashbacks of time periods never covered in the manga, are strictly from my imagination.

Thank you for reading!

Rogue Cheney awakened in a sleeping bag on the cold ground. He sat up, feeling disoriented. It appeared that he had been bandaged up and laid to rest in this sleeping bag atop a portable mattress pad. It was pitch black, and all he could see was a bonfire several feet away. He couldn't even see the stars. Was it overcast?

He stretched, and stood up, sore from battle, but feeling far better than he had when he had lost consciousness on the battlefield. He made his way towards the bonfire, rubbing the sleep from his eyes that were blurring his vision. As he approached, he saw Sting, Rufus, Orga, Frosch, and and Lector sitting on lawn chairs around the fire and roasting sausages, peppers, and potatoes on sticks.

"Morning, Sunshine!" greeted Sting with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm glad to see you are well," added Rufus.

"You sure took a beating," said Orga.

Damn, it was too early. Rogue glanced at his watch. 4 AM. What was everyone doing up at this ungodly hour? "Yeah, I do feel better than earlier. How did we get here? And where are we?" He took a seat in an open lawn chair.

"We are in a cave not too far from the battlefield. You were out for three days. So was I. I got up about an hour and a half ago. Yukino, Minerva, and Kagura saved our butts out there and brought us here."

Lector continued, " When Rufus came to, he used his memory of protection spells and sealed this hideout so we could heal. Minerva and Kagura and Yukino just finished retrieving all the injured from Blue Pegasus yesterday afternoon. They are still sleeping after all that hard work. Minerva had to use a lot of magic power to transport people with her spacial magic. They were unable to locate the rest of Mermaid Heel, any of Lamia Scale, or Fairy Tail. I sure hope they are all okay."

Rogue nodded. "Thanks for the update. I am glad many were retrieved and are safe. While I am concerned about the others, it doesn't seem wise to leave this cave to search for everyone else until everyone here has regained their strength."

"Agreed," said Sting.

Frosch got up out of his chair and skipped over to Rogue. "I am so glad you are okay. I was worried."

Rogue patted him on the head affectionately. "I'm glad you are okay too. It was pandemonium out there."

"You can say that again," replied Orga, who had risen out of his chair to hand Rogue a stick with impaled breakfast items. "Here, roast this. You must be hungry."

"Thanks, man," said Rogue, as he began roasting the delicious-smelling sausage, potatoes, and peppers.

The group fell into a comfortable silence. The only sound was the comforting crackling of the fire. Rogue felt hypnotized watching the flames crackle, quiver, and crash against the fire lacrima and his breakfast. It was amazing, all the colors within even a simple bonfire. Red, orange, yellow, blue, white, even some green, and all different shades. What was even more fascinating was how the different hues of fire cast different shades of shadow. Rogue was aware that he was the only one who could see this, as it was a priceless gift from Skiadrum. He had truly been his father, and he missed him. He wondered if Sting had been able to see the different hues of shadow when he had borrowed Rogue's power. It was unlikely, because even with the power of the Shadow Dragon, it took quite a bit of time to master that skill.

He removed his breakfast from the flames, observing that they were crispy to perfection. He took a bite, and felt energy warm his weary body almost immediately. He was half-starved. It took all of his control to not swallow it all whole. His stomach wouldn't be able to handle that, so he needed to pace himself, even if that was hard. He chewed slowly, savoring the flavors.

"Hey, Sting." Rogue broke the silence once he had finished his food and started roasting a second batch.

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations on your defeat of Larcade Dragneel. That was an epic feat."

Sting grinned. "Thanks, buddy. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Well, even so, you did well. It is thanks to you that that creep was brought down."

"Indeed, thank you, Sting. And thank you, Rogue. The power of white and shadow dragon-slayer magic combined is quite powerful. I could try to store it in my memory-base, but I don't have the power to carry it out. I am very impressed," said Rufus. "That man is vile. I couldn't even bring myself to memorize his magic. I have never seen magic with such poor taste."

Orga laughed. "But, you gotta admit, it's pretty original. What was it he said? It is a magic that delivers irresistible pleasure to everyone who has ever experienced sexual pleasure?"

"Yes," replied Rufus. "I can't say I completely understand. There were so many who were unaffected. I highly doubt that many have never experienced sexual pleasure. I would assume that almost every boy that has hit puberty has explored his sexuality at some point."

"Right?" said Sting. "It didn't affect me, and it's not like I have never used my hand before."

Rogue felt his face flush uncomfortably. It seemed he would never be entirely accustomed to Sting's lack of a filter.

Orga laughed again, this time more heartily. "I think I know what it was. It only affected people who had experienced sexual pleasure at the hands of someone else...a partner, if you will. So all the virgins were not susceptible. Everyone who has had sex before fell victim to the spell. Myself included," he added, with a shameless grin.

Rogue could not possibly express just how much he wanted this conversation to end. To his horror, as he had expected, Sting's eyes locked onto him with curiosity and humor.

"Is that so? Can you confirm this, Rogue? That spell brought you to your knees. You couldn't even walk."

Rogue wanted to wipe that smirk off of Sting's face and shut him the hell up. "This is not something I wish to talk about."

Sting's eyes widened. "Whoa. You didn't deny it. You have been with a girl! What the hell? How did I not know about this?!"

"What is going on? Rogue has never been with a girl," Frosch interjected.

"What? You didn't even know about it, Frosch? Rogue, spill it! Who did you sleep with? And when?"

"I must say," admitted Rufus, "I am also curious. Come on, it's just us men. All the ladies are still sleeping. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You won't be judged by any of us here."

"So, who is the special girl? Or girls, plural?" Sting demanded.

Rogue couldn't contain his anger. "Now suddenly I have been with a bunch of girls?! Cool yourself down, Sting! If you want stories about gang banging, make them yourself!"

Sting gave a cocky nod of approval. "I see. So there was just one special girl?"

Rogue remained silent.

"Well, who was it?"

Rogue looked Sting dead in the eyes. "This conversation is over."

Sting opened his mouth to continue badgering Rogue, but Rogue waved his hand and interrupted. "ENOUGH! I am not going to subject myself to any further obnoxious inquiries. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to take my leave for now."

He set down his half-cooked food, then disappeared into the shadows, making his way to the depths of the cave. He knew that as a shadow, he moved far too fast for anyone to follow him.

When he got far enough away to be satisfied that the others would be unable to find him for quite some time, he sat on a flat rock and buried his face into his hands. Everything that had happened lately had awakened the painful memories he had tried to bury for the sake of self-preservation. It was no use anymore. The memories from two years before played through his head with vivid clarity, as if they had happened only moments before.

The arousal that followed was expected. He had experienced it ever since he had been with her the first time. He had never forgotten how incredible it had been to touch her, and to have her touch him. Good God. How could a man possibly forget encounters like that?

He lied down on the cold stone ground, resigning himself to the lust and longing he couldn't escape. He couldn't touch her anymore, but he could touch himself and remember her.

He reached into his pants, running his fingers along his hardness. He was about to come just thinking about her. As the memories replayed in his head, he pumped and groaned, remembering pleasure beyond anything Larcade Dragneel could induce with his dirty magic.


	2. Milady's Challenge

LEMON WARNING! READER DISCRETION ADVISED!

X790, five days after the end of the Grand Magic Games

Rogue Cheney felt refreshed and rested. Though Sabertooth had obliterated all competition at the Grand Magic Games, it was still exhausting work. He and Sting had brought glory to Sabertooth, and had earned days of rest and recuperation. After sleeping for several days, Rogue had awakened in the early evening, then headed to the Sabertooth dormitory showers. There was nothing better than a steaming hot shower after a long sleep and a great fight. It was the perfect order of things. Fight till you can barely move, sleep, then shower.

He dried himself off, shook the water off his shaggy hair, put on his fresh clothes, and headed down the hall in the mens' side of the dormitory. His room was about halfway down the hall from the bathroom. Inside, he knew Frosch was sawing logs. His little buddy was exhausted after running all over town, lost and panicked. Who knows how many miles he had walked aimlessly? Thankfully, as Minerva had returned to town and to the guild, she had run into him and brought him back home.

It was unusual for Minerva to be around. As The Master's exceedingly powerful daughter, she was often on long-lasting, high-profile missions. Rogue was thankful she had not pummeled his best friend, because she was as fearsome as her father, and often merciless. It was a shame that she spoiled such a beautiful face with her contemptuous scowls. She truly was a beautiful woman.

Rogue paused in front of his dorm room. He didn't want to wake Frosch. After sleeping for several days, Rogue was not in the least bit tired. It was still relatively early, so the dining hall likely still had dinner food set out. It would probably be a good idea to eat before their chefs put the food away.

Suddenly, he felt a tingling on the skin of his whole body, and then the sensation of his stomach sinking and being jerked. To his shock, he was no longer in the hallway. He looked up, and saw none other than Minerva Orland in an alluringly short and elegant chemise. Rogue nearly swallowed his tongue. What the hell was going on?

He whipped his head back and forth. He was in what appeared to be Minerva's bedroom. And there was no one here except for Minerva, and himself.

"Hello, Rogue. Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing. I wanted to talk to you."

Oh, yeah. Minerva practiced space-magic. She could teleport objects and people whenever and wherever she wanted. Rogue tried as hard as he could to make his deep-throated gulp inaudible. Minerva looked fired up, her emerald-green eyes practically glowing. What on Earthland could she possibly want with him?

"As you wish, milady," Rogue replied. He was surprised by how even his voice sounded. Had his voice conveyed his true state of mind at that moment, it would have come out as a high-pitched shriek. He was thankful it hadn't.

Minerva looked Rogue straight in the eyes. "First of all, you should keep a better leash on your pet. He doesn't have a single ounce of common sense."

"I apologize, milady. I will be sure to keep him from getting lost again."

Minerva gave a shallow nod of approval. "Make certain of it."

Rogue made a slight bow. He didn't know what else to do. This woman, everything about her, commanded obedience and exaltation. She was unquestionably The Queen of Sabertooth.

"In addition, I want to congratulate you on your honorable performance at The Games. You have brought glory to Sabertooth. It pleases my father, and it pleases me."

Rogue bowed again. "It is my honor to represent Sabertooth, the strongest guild of Fiore."

"Indeed. There is not a guild in existence that can match this one." Minerva took a step closer to Rogue. "Now, for the final matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Yes, milady?"

"As a strong mage, you are likely aware that certain appetites are substantial. Powerful mages have indefatigable, deliciously sinful cravings."

What in blazing insanity was happening?!

"The look on your face is priceless," Minerva said with a delighted smirk.

"Pardon, milady?"

"Okay, I will spell it out for you. Cravings for passion are part of the territory of powerful magic. And my cravings are rather unpredictable. My wants and desires are constantly changing, and there is not a single man that can meet all of my requirements, or keep up with me. So don't get any ideas that I am asking you for some sort of commitment. It appears that you are my current type. So I challenge you to satisfy me. If you are not interested in this challenge, I can find someone who will, no doubt. But, as you are in the same building as I am, this would be much less of a hassle, so I had to at least proposition you before going man-hunting."

Rogue wasn't sure if he would ever be able to pick his jaw up from the floor. Minerva had summoned him...to challenge him to satisfy her sexual needs? This could not be real. He had to be dreaming.

Minerva stepped right up to Rogue, and pinched his cheek, painfully. "This is real, and I am serious. Do you think you can take me, Rogue Cheney, Shadow Dragon Slayer?"

Rogue was sweating bullets. Holy Earthland, this woman was beyond terrifying. But she was sexy as hell. He nervously adjusted his gaze to Minerva's gorgeous face, her vivid green eyes, her luscious red lips, her glossy and full hair. His eyes wandered to her cleavage—her chemise was elegant and low-cut, in addition to short. Her long legs were toned and—just perfect. Her breasts were perky and her hard nipples showed through the thin, silky fabric.

He was so, so hard—the straining in his pants was threatening to unzip them. Scary or not, Rogue was not sure he could resist this woman's advances. Rogue doubted a single straight man alive would be capable of doing so.

"I would be honored to accept the challenge of satisfying you, milady. I must warn you, that I have no experience with this. Nonetheless, I will do my best."

The intensity and desire in Minerva's eyes kicked up to a new level. "Oh, Rogue, experience with other women wouldn't help you in the least bit when it comes to me anyway. I know you like a challenge. I look forward to seeing what you can do. Now, show me what you've got!" She pressed her body up against Rogue's, pivoting his shoulders and pushing him towards her bed.

He fell onto her luxurious bed like a rag doll, his eyes wide with both anxiety and excitement. This divinely attractive woman was well on her way to making a meal out of him. Never in his wildest dreams could he have predicted this turn of events.

Minerva climbed on top of Rogue, to straddle him with her amazing legs, and, sitting up, looked down at him with predatory eyes. She cracked a smile, then reached down between his legs, rubbing his hardness through his pants. "Very nice, Rogue. Glad to see you are hungry for exhilarating sin. Let's see if your appetite can keep up with mine."

Her lips crashed onto his with unbridled passion. Luckily, with a pace like this, Rogue had no time at all to worry about whether or not he was doing this right. Lust hit him like a bolt of electricity, and he returned the passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled, then Rogue sucked her tongue into his mouth greedily. Minerva moaned. He let her tongue go, then sucked in her bottom lip, grazing his teeth against it. God, she tasted good. Rogue had fantasized about what it would be like to be with a woman, but he had never imagined such heat and passion.

Minerva pulled away for a moment, her lips swollen, and her cheeks flushed. She placed her beautiful hands on his stomach, then seductively slipped them under his shirt. As her hands wandered up his back, her body slid down closer to his, until her perky breasts rested on his chest. She licked his lips, parted them with hers, taking a taste before sitting back up and forcefully pulling Rogue into a sitting position so she could pull off his shirt. It was a tight-fitting button-up shirt, and it was not easy to remove. Minerva let out an exasperated sigh, then used her spacial magic to teleport the shirt to the other side of the room.

Rogue felt even more sexually charged now. He grazed his hands along Minerva's outer thighs, then up her back inside her chemise. He kissed her as he pushed her chemise up to her belly button, up to her breasts, and then pushed it over head and tossed it aside. His eyes feasted on her perfect breasts, and reached for them.

Minerva took hold of hands and pushed them away. "Hey, you. I am the queen of Sabertooth. You don't get to touch without getting permission first."

Rogue blushed in a stunned silence. Wait...what?

"If you want to satisfy me, you had better get that permission so you can get on with your challenge," she teased.

"Milady, may I touch you?"

Minerva jeered. "Where, Rogue, would you like to touch me?"

It was so hard not to stutter. "Everywhere."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Where do you want to touch me now?"

Rogue gulped. "Please, milady, may I touch your breasts?"

"Hmm," she replied. "Well, when you ask so nicely, I can't help but allow it."

Rogue didn't hesitate a second longer, brushing Minerva's left nipple with his right hand, and her right nipple with his left hand. He rubbed and gently pinched them, relishing the looks of ecstasy on Minerva's face. He cupped the whole breasts and massaged them, then went to put his mouth on one of them.

"You didn't get permission for..."Minerva started, but was silenced by the moan that escaped her when Rogues mouth closed over her nipple, which he then teased with his lips and tongue. Then, he sucked the nipple into his mouth with hopefully enough pressure to drive Minerva as crazy as he felt.

Minerva cried out, running her fingers through Rogue's hair and pushing his head further into her breasts. "Sneaky, Rogue," she managed to gasp.

Rogue continued licking and sucking Minerva's nipples, alternating between the two, while he moved his hand down Minerva's toned stomach, until his fingers reached her pantyline.

Minerva's hand stopped his again. "You haven't asked for permission from your queen yet."

She was driving him crazy. How did she expect him to be here with a gorgeous naked woman, and to muster the control to stop himself from putting his hands and mouth all over her perfect body? "Please, Milady, I beg you to allow me to pleasure you."

Minerva placed her hand under Rogue's chin, and brought his face up from her breast to her face. She put her lips just a couple millimeters away from Rogue's, and smiled at him. "All right. You have my permission. But if I let you touch my body, then I own yours until dawn."

Rogue swallowed hard. "Of course, milady."

Rogue nudged Minerva onto a lying position on the bed, kissed her naval as he deftly slipped Minerva's panties down her legs, and then off completely, to be tossed aside the same as the chemise. He shifted his weight to his left elbow so he could shift himself lower, and get a good look at Minerva's womanhood. Rogue felt he going to come just looking at her. No, no, no...not yet!

Rogue slipped his finger into Minerva's folds, which were already soaked with her arousal, looking up from her womanhood to watch her expression. To his satisfaction, Minerva was clearly enjoying herself immensely. He brushed his fingers over her clit, gently at first, and increased the pressure gradually, all while watching Minerva's expressions to gauge whether it was too much, not enough, or perfect. She had such an expressive face in bed. Rogue loved it. He wanted to make her feel even better than she felt now. He wanted to put her over the edge, so far that she lost complete control.

He used his fingers to open her folds, and leaned down to have his first taste. The way she smelled and tasted was going to drive him mad. He didn't know it was possible to lust like this.

Minerva cried out, in a desperate way that Rogue hadn't known she was capable of. It was both sexy and cute. He wanted to hear more from her.

He tasted her more, exploring her folds with his tongue, before closing his mouth over her womanhood and sucking gently. Minerva's noises told him he was doing all right, so he allowed his inner animal to emerge closer to the surface. He licked and sucked her clit. He took his right index finger and slipped it up inside of her, searching for her pleasure spot. When he reached it, he knew, as Minerva started crying out even more.

It didn't take long for Minerva's breathing to escalate, along with her moans, until Rogue could feel her tense around his fingers. Her whole body tensed, and she attempted to stifle a lamentation of ecstasy. Her body began to tremble and shake, and a delicious liquid escaped her folds. Rogue licked it up with delight.

Minerva's breathing was still heavy, and she lied on the bed with her arm draped over her face for a while. After several moments of silence, she uncovered her face, and said, "Good thing I sealed this room with noise-dampening magic. That could have gotten awkward." And she laughed. A true, genuine, relaxed laugh.

Rogue didn't know if it was possible for Minerva to be even sexier, but he was taken off guard yet again. If only for a fleeting moment, Minerva had been carefree, happy, and even cute. How could a woman as scary as The Guildmaster's daughter have such an adorable side to her, hidden underneath all that domineering, cold hostility?

Suddenly, Minerva sat up, her eyes full of fire. "You. I am not done with you yet." Fast as lightning, she summoned something Rogue couldn't see because she was moving too fast, but it reflected the light into his eyes for a nanosecond. Before he knew what was happening, Minerva pounced, then handcuffed him to the headboard. She hovered over him, jeering. "It is time to claim what is mine."


End file.
